1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convenient and portable cat litter tray. More particularly, the invention relates to a tray which is easily and quickly converted from a closed box to an open tray which may be readily stored, shipped and displayed, and utilized to dispose of used cat litter material.
2. Description of Related Art
Cat litter trays are well-known in the art and their utility to cat owners is generally recognized. Cat litter trays typically take the form of a box having a base and side walls, and are typically constructed of plastic or like materials.
Cat owners generally place commercially available cat litter material in the litter tray. After a period of use by the cat, owners dispose of the used litter material and replace it with fresh material. Typical cat litter materials include clay, zeolite, corn cob, sand, or any other insoluble absorbent granular material.
Commercially available litter trays are generally bulky and cumbersome. They are not readily stored or transported together with the litter material, nor do they lend themselves to convenient point-of-sale display.
The periodic disposal of used cat litter material is an undesirable, messy task. Also, the litter tray itself requires periodic cleaning to assure proper hygiene and to minimize odor-formation.
Accordingly, it is among the objects of the present invention to provide a litter tray which may be readily transported and displayed at the point-of-sale, and from which used litter material may be easily disposed of.